The Pharaoh's Summoner
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Destiny screwed Atem and his summoner Akita at a chance at happiness together. As their past ends violently Akita must seek him out in the future only to find that he's forgotten her. She must use her abilities to protect him before its too late. Yami/OC
1. Chapter 1: Akita the Pharaoh's Summoner

The Pharaoh's Summoner

By: Black Shadow Fox Shaman

A/N: This is dictated to Black Water Mirage my awesome Rp buddy. It took me forever to get this typed but yeah here it is. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh sadly enough. But I hope ya'll enjoy this. Especially you Black Water.

Akita was moving through a dusty hallway in an old tomb. There were cobwebs and rats all over the place. Looking around she was trying to see every picture that was drawn on the walls. Her hieroglyph reading skills were a bit rusty and she could barely make out what the walls were saying. Marik was moving soundlessly in front of her as they moved down the hallway.

"Marik where are you taking me?"

"There is something you need to see Akita."

"Couldn't this wait till tomorrow I have a test to study for."

"It won't take long Akita. It's just that I thought that you needed to see this."

"Why?"

"Because."

The blonde didn't say anything more than the occasional mumble of 'where is it'. He turned a corner into a small anti chamber.

"Marik don't you think your dad's going to be pissed for bringing me down here?"

"He won't know about it. This is my part of the tombs to guard."

He felt along the wall and pushed a small slab of rock in and a door started grating as it shifted. Marik smiled in triumph as he entered the small room. In the middle of the room was a big sarcophagus. She decided that it held at least two people or the person inside was very big. Marik carefully removed the lid with ease. Akita held back the urge to gag at the scent that was thrown in the air. Looking over the edge she had been correct in her assumption. There were two people in the grave. One was bigger than the other.

"Who are they Marik?"

"His name was Atem and he was a Pharaoh in Egypt at one time."

"And the other one?"

"She is Akita, you."

"Me?" she squeaked loudly. "Stop messing with me Marik."

"I'm not. I read the walls Akita. The two of them loved each other very much but she was nothing more than a slave, and he the pharaoh."

"Just because our names…"

"It's more than the names Akita. She once bore the mark of Ra just like you do."

"That mark was branded on my skin Marik it's not the same."

"It doesn't matter how the mark got there Akita. You were destined to reawaken and help the Pharaoh again."

"Pharaohs don't exist anymore Marik!"

Marik reached into the tomb and started to tear at the bindings across the woman's chest. Until a gold necklace came into view. He removed the chain and held it out to her. Akita shook her head backing away refusing to take the necklace. He grabbed her hand and place it in her hands. She looked into his eyes frightened. A surge of energy raced through her making her crumbled to her knees holding the charm. Marik let go and stared down at her.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

_Akita was forced to her knees by the Egyptian guards surrounding her. They forced her head down so she couldn't look around. Sandaled feet came into her line of sight. She was determined not to let this new master rattle her._

"_Let go of her," she heard a stern voice command of the guards. "What has she done to warrant this rough treatment?"_

"_She is a summoner and slave, my lord." _

_Akita clenched her hand wanting to beat the shit out of these guards. It was true what she was but they acted as if she carried a disease that needed to be gotten rid of as soon as humanly possible. "The Elders wished to present her as a body guard."_

"_And if I refuse to accept her as such?" the Pharaoh asked._

_What she hated more than anything is when people spoke of her acting as if she wasn't there. It took everything within her control limit not to lash out violently at these people. She wouldn't suffer another man's cruelties again, she'd rather die first._

"_The Elders want her disposed of."_

_She stared defiantly up at the man that was about to decide her fate._

"_I'll take her then."_

_The guards stepped back letting Akita up. Akita looked up at the man that now owned her. She wanted to snort in amusement. He didn't look like he could hurt a fly, but she knew that appearances could easily be deceiving. Her mind told her to reserve judgment on this man. Closing her eyes she realized her mark wasn't acting up. That floored her for a moment but she didn't let it affect her long. Her natural distrust of people especially men made itself known._

"_Follow me," she heard the Pharaoh say softly._

_He lead her down the hall. Akita kept her head down. She didn't need to attract the attention to herself. They walked down the hall in silence and stopped before a door, and he opened it for her. He gestured for her to go first. Akita nervously walked into the room. The Pharaoh shut the door behind them. She looked around taking in everything around her._

"_I apologize for the actions of my guards."_

_She turned to stare at him in confusion. This was the first time someone apologized to her for anything that was done to her. "We didn't get off on the right foot my name is Atem."_

"_Akita."_

"_Well Akita welcome. This will be your room for awhile until the adjoining room beside mine can be finished."_

_The summoner wondered when his true dark side would come through, she knew all too well that men and women could seem pleasant on the outside but have dark personalities on the inside. She didn't want to give herself the hope that there were a few good people out there. Of course she had to remember the three friends that she had from Rome. They'd save her from a cruel fate by her last master's hand. Bad luck seemed to follow her around like a lost puppy and she was entirely sick of it. The did it click what he'd said._

"_For awhile?"_

"_You're new job is being my bodyguard so the servants are fixing up the adjoining room next to mine for you. You know just incase something happens where you're needed."_

_Akita rolled her eyes. _

"_I don't need to be near you to protect you."_

_The look of confusion that passed over his face irritated her like nothing else. "I'm a summoner so I can have a loyalty card protect you when you're asleep so you don't have to explain to anyone why a slave is sleeping in your room."_

"_You're my bodyguard…"_

"_And a female slave and before this place I was a sex slave and nothing more."_

_She saw what looked like a look of disgust cross his features. He shook his head before looking at her again._

"_What's a loyalty card exactly?"_

"_It's a card I've bonded with so that it doesn't cost me near as much energy as a card that isn't to summon. In total I have four loyalty cards. My most powerful and most loyal of the four is Silverfang , Little Chimera, Fire Winged Pegasus, and Celtic Guardian."_

_He looked as if he was thinking on what she'd said. Akita waited to hear what he'd have next to ask her about._

"_Can you summon other monsters from the shadow realm without the use of a millennium item?"_

"_Obviously I don't need an item to summon monsters. However, any card that isn't my loyalty cards they tax my energy a lot."_

_Honestly, she hated talking about her summoning abilities. They were what set her apart from the rest of the world, and people judged her for it. When she explained about her abilities to summon the normal people would assume that she was weak by all means, but in the summoner realm to have more than two loyalty cards was a powerful summoner. Akita had many cards at her beck and call but not all of them were easy to summon and control. The monsters she'd won from secret summoner duels while her masters weren't looking were the hardest to control. Only one monster was the acceptation to that rule of thumb about won cards, and that was her Fire Winged Pegasus. The winged blue stallion move his way up in the ranks to her loyalty card bracket. She was grateful to him for allowing her to bond with him. Sometimes when her masters were asleep she and the stallion would go out flying under the moonlit sky. Shaking her head she returned her attention to her new master. The summoner was take aback by the smile that graced his face._

"_I hope you like it here Akita."_

_He bowed before leaving her to her own devises. Looking around cautiously began to explore her new room. For some reason her normally wary nature relaxed allowing her a small sense of peace. A statue of Ra sat in the room beside the window allowing the sun to bare its rays on the white and gold statue. Moving closer she reached up and began to trace every line and curve with her fingers. The stone was warm from the light beating down on it for most of the day._

"_Hello!" a voice said from behind her._

_A yelp escaped Akita causing her to knock the statue of Ra over. Thankfully her reflexes allowed her to catch the statue before it could hit the ground at the last moment. Turning she saw a girl standing there. Akita looked around cautiously before placing Ra back on his stand._

"_Nice catch."_

_Akita looked at the strange girl in confusion. "My name is Nefer. My brother sent me here to help you with anything you need."_

_The girl took a step forward causing Akita to take a step back. "Atem was right you seem skittish."_

"_I'm not skittish," she protested heatedly. "I'm just cautious."_

"_My brother tells me you're going to be his new bodyguard."_

_The older girl nodded hesitantly._

"_I probably shouldn't be saying this but I have a feeling you'll be good for my brother."_

"_I'm not good for anyone's health."_

"_Anyway I'm here to show you around."_

_Akita looked away and then around her new room. She'd rather sleep because she'd been denied a lot of sleep for the past three days. "Of course, if you'd like, you can get a bath then rest if you want. It looks like you've seen hell."_

"_Pretty close to it. I haven't gotten more than a few hours of sleep in the past three days."_

"_Well let's get you into a nice bath and then you can rest. You'll need to be on your toes in three days."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_We're hosting a ball in honor of the Roman dignitaries coming."_

"_Great just what I need more Romans," she groused softly._

_Nefer chuckled softly. Akita wondered how she could be so happy when the world was so cruel._

"_Come on Akita bath now grousing later."_

_The young princess pushed Akita out of the door towards the river. Akita was hesitant to bare her body to another person willingly. Not only was her body covered in scars, but she also bore a birthmark in the shape of the Eye of Ra._

"_You're not shy are you?" Nefer teased._

_Akita glared at the princess._

"_I'm not shy. It's only that I bare the marks of my brutal life, and I don't show them to anyone willingly."_

"_Brutal life?" she asked._

"_You honestly think that they'd treat a sex slave gently as they raped me?"_

"_Sex Slave?" Nefer asked in confusion. "I thought you were a bodyguard."_

"_Only here will I ever bare that title I assure you."_

_Akita moved towards the water and shed her shirt and skirt. Nefer gasped as she saw what Akita had been talking about. White scars crisscrossed across her back. Nefer had a feeling they were lash marks. What caught her eyes was the Eye of Ra situated on her right shoulder tell the world that Ra chose her. Her long dark hair swished over the mark to cover it._

"_You bare the mark of the sun god Ra."_

"_Obviously," she stared darkly. "My Roman Masters hated the fact I bore the mark of an Egyptian god were my Egyptian masters thought it was blasphemy. Considering a half-Roman child bore the mark of their god."_

_Akita slipped into the water letting the grime wash away from her battered body._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*--*-*-*-*-*

Akita came from her vision gasping for air. Her entire body was shaking. Looking around wildly trying to figure out where she was. Marik was looking at her knowingly. Her eyes drifted to the necklace in her hands. It was a gold necklace and the charm on it was the Eye of Ra somewhere deep in the recesses of her mind she recognized the item in her hands. Her eyes stung.

"Akita?" he asked in confusion.

Before she could say anything to her friend she was thrusted into another vision.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Akita lay on a blanket splayed out underneath a grove of palm trees near the river. Atem lay beside her. Her head was resting on his shoulder. They were staring up at the stars. The full moon bathed the couple in its ethereal light. Akita snuggled closer to him. Their hands were clasped over her abdomen._

"_You're quiet tonight," he murmured softly against her neck._

_She looked up at him and smiled._

"_Just thinking."_

"_About?" he prompted softly._

"_About a lot of things really, mostly about how much I love you."_

_He nuzzled her shoulder gently._

"_I love you too."_

_Akita shifted so that she was laying on top of her lover and master. His arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned down and kissed his lips softly. Pulling back from the kiss she stared down into his amethyst eyes. Silently Akita hoped that that the child they may have one day would bare his eyes instead of hers. Their child deserved better than the life to come, but there was no choice in the end. The pain in this life would pave the way to their next lives. Akita was taken from her thoughts when one of his hands snaked up under her shirt and caressed her breast. A soft hiss escaped her at his gentle touches. Where their clothed hips touched she could feel his arousal press against her. Before either of them could think about sating their sexual tension that had built up after the past few stressful days, they heard someone shouting their names. Both groaned in annoyance. Akita moved off of him and curled up at his side. Atem's hands moved from underneath her shirt. They didn't know if the person shouting their name knew of their secret relationship. Priest Seto came into view. He looked worried._

"_Atem, thank Ra I found you."_

"_What is it Seto?"_

"_There is a messenger here Rome. He said that Calandra sent him."_

"_Did you read the message?"_

"_No, the messenger insisted that you came and read it yourself."_

_Atem nodded his head and rose. Akita followed him. They made it back in a short time. The Pharaoh went to greet the messenger from his ally. The messenger bowed as he handed the message to Atem to read. He scanned the document and looked at the messenger._

"_How could this happen?"_

"_Lady Calandra is looking into it my Lord."_

"_Very well you're dismissed."_

_The messenger nodded his head before leaving Atem to his thoughts._

"_Akita," he looked at his lover worriedly._

"_What is it Atem?"_

"_Dominic has escaped."_

_A soft curse escaped Aktia's mouth at the new information. She knew things were going to come were going to harsh and dangerous from here on out._

"_Akita are you all right?" _

_She looked at her lover and nodded her head._

"_I'm going to bed," she said softly._

"_I'll be there in a little bit I need to talk with Seto about something."_

_Akita nodded her head in understanding before heading towards his room. They shared a bed now behind the backs of all his court and all the elders combined. Once she reached their room she went out onto the balcony and stared out over the Nile. Her thoughts were so chaotic that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. Dark clad arms wrapped around her waist and a hand clamped down over her mouth._

"_Easy Kit it's just me," a soft voice said from behind her._

_She relaxed into the dark clad man's arms._

"_So it's time?"_

_He nodded his head. The man let her go and went to a few pots and over turned them and a few of the potted plants as well. Akita flinched at the damage. He returned to her side and lead her to where his horse was standing. Her friend held out his hand to her after he mouthed his horse. She took it and hauled herself up onto the stallion's back. The two of them raced off into the night. Her eyes shed tears as she moved farther and farther away from the man she loved._

"_It's okay to cry your tears Akita. This will only be a temporary separation."_

_She nodded her head as she buried her nose in-between his shoulder blades and cried._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Akita came from the last vision gasping for breath as she collapsed sideways. Marik was standing over her.

"Do you remember your mission now?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him thinking over what he'd just said and realized that he was talking in a very old dialect that hasn't been heard since the days of the Pharaoh himself.

"I remember," she replied in turn.

He smiled down at her and held out his hand for her to take. She took it and rose. Looking around she looked at the markings on the wall knowing what they meant now. Tears gathered in her eyes as she moved towards the other side of the sarcophagus where her beloved lay. Doing what Marik did, she uncovered a similar necklace to what she had in her hand. The chain was thicker and so was the Eye of Ra charm. Putting hers around her neck she stuffed his into the pocket of her backpack.

"We should be heading back Marik," she said softly to the tomb keeper.

He nodded in agreement as they headed back the way they came. Marik made sure to put the door back in place so that no one could disturb the Pharaoh and his lady's tomb.

"What are you going to do now Akita?" Marik asked.

She turned her dark gaze to him making him flinch.

"I'm going to find him and help him as I was destined."

"Akita you're not a summoner…"

"That's what you think."

Akita walked down the dark hallway with a determined stride that would lead her into the future along side her Pharaoh.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Nephthys

The Pharaoh's Summoner

Chapter 2: Meet Nephthys

A/N: Okay I don't own Yugioh sadly enough.

However, Nefer and Nephthys belong to my rp buddy.

I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter that makes me a bit sad but I'll carry on.

-----*----------*--------*------*------*-------*-----**-------*------

Akita sighed softly as she stared out the window of her small home. It was all but bare. Her stuff was on its way to Japan. She'd bough an apartment there with the earnings from her duels in Egypt and even quieter summoning battles. It was perfect timing in her mind. In a few months duelist kingdom would take place. The summoner was determined to find the Pharaoh to protect him. Since that day in the tomb she'd honed her summoner skills until they were better than she'd been in the past. Shuffling her deck absently and then she drew the first card. It was the Winged Dragon of Ra. Sighing again in annoyance she watched the setting sun. Her sad silvery blue eyes reflected back to her. Pushing her long dark brown hair from her face, she sunk into deep thought. Marik had given her the dragon god card as if he knew she'd find the Pharaoh quickly, or something more sinister was a foot. A soft knocking on the window brought her from her thoughts. Nephthys was standing on the roof staring at her expectantly. The wind tossed her short scruffy pale brown hair. Akita shook her head she opened the window to allow the other girl in.

"Why can't you use the front door like normal people do?"

"Sorry," Nephthys said sheepishly, "Old thief habits."

"I noticed," Akita replied dryly. "What brings you here?"

"I came to see you before you left for Japan. I won't get to see you for months."

"Okay?"

"Oh come on Akita you're leaving soon to look for the Pharaoh," she pouted. "The least you could do is spend a few hours with your best friend."

Akita rolled her eyes in annoyance. There were times where she couldn't understand how they'd become friends in the first place. They were complete opposites in life. Akita was your laid back quiet person where Nephthys was out going and loud. Of course Akita knew exactly why Nephthys was her friend in the end. When she'd first started at the new school she transferred herself to after her parents kicked her out she got mixed up completely by accident with a group that caused trouble for new people. They'd cornered her one day as she was trying to eat her lunch in peace and get some reading in. Nephthys to say the least showed them a thing or two about messing with her. Then after she'd chased the thugs off she boldly declared that she was going to be her friend after they realized that they both had a past in Ancient Egypt. Akita remembered that day like it was yesterday even though it had been five years ago when Akita was 15 and Nephthys was 13.

_Flashback_

_Akita was sitting in a secluded, shaded part of the courtyard reading an ancient looking book. The difference about this book was the entire thing was in hieroglyphics. It was on the history of a Pharaoh that had no name. Her reading glasses sat on the edge of her nose. In truth she didn't need them to read the big text but sometimes the small text blurred before her eyes. Sighing softly she flipped the page. Footsteps made the grass swish softly as the group moved. Due to her summoning capabilities she'd been more in-tuned with nature and these people that were coming didn't have the best intentions in mind. Not letting fear get a hold of her she continued to read her book. _

"_Hey new kid," one of the guys of the group taunted._

_Akita looked up at them her eye brow raised in question. After a moment and no words were spoken she turned her eyes back to her page completely ignoring them. _

"_I was talking to you," the guy said again._

"_And apparently I have no interest in talking with you."_

_The guy reached down and snatched up her novel from her hands. Anger blazed through her eyes. _

"_Give me my book back."_

"_You didn't say please."_

_Akita fought the urge to growl in annoyance. Rising carefully she watched the bullies. Thankfully due to her summoning capabilities she was able to learn karate from the Strike Ninja. She wasn't about to let anyone push her around. As she was about ready to fight another voice spoke up to get her book back. _

"_Give the new kid back her book," the new arrival voiced._

_The group turned to face the person blocking her view of who it was. The leader of the group cockily stepped forward. The sound of flesh hitting flesh resonated through the quiet. One kid was down and the others attacked the person trying to help her. Punches and kicks flew and all of the bullies were on the ground groaning in pain. Before she could even question what was happening the bullies rose unsteadily to their feet and scattered. Akita shook her head and picked up her book and dusted off the cover. _

"_Hey you okay?" she heard._

_Looking up she met her savior face to face. The person wasn't what Akita expected. A girl stood before her. She had bright green eyes and stood about 5'3. _

"_Yeah I'm all right."_

"_You're new here."_

"_Obviously."_

_The girl shook her head. Her bangs fell into her eyes but the girl pushed them back with her fingers. Akita reached down and put her book back in her backpack. Shouldering the strap she watched the girl wondering what she wanted. _

"_I'm Nephthys."_

"_Akita Silverfang."_

"_Like the card right?"_

"_Yes, like the card." _

_Akita turned to leave but her necklace shifted across her skin making Nephthys gasp softly. Before she realized what was happening Nephthys was on her knees before Akita. She blinked in confusion. This was an odd occurrence and it had only happened once before, but she never took stock of it simply because she hadn't known why he'd done it. _

"_What are you doing?"_

"_My Lady, my name is Nephthys."_

"_Get up," Akita hissed. "And I'm no Lady."_

_Nephthys rose and stared at Akita. "Thanks for helping me but I have to go now."_

_Akita turned to walk away. When the girl spoke again she froze;_

"_So you've finally returned?"_

_She whipped around to face her. A serious look was on Nephthys's face. Akita tried to analyze why she'd said what she'd said. Not many people knew that she had a past life before this. _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You are the lover to the Pharaoh."_

"_I'm sorry you're mistaken."_

"_I know that I am not mistaken Akita that necklace around your neck proves it."_

"_People wearing the Eye of Ra isn't uncommon."_

"_One of that quality and age is."_

_Nephthys looked around cautiously before motioning for Akita to follow her. The two of them headed towards the roof of the school. The two of them stared out over the landscape._

"_Why did you bring me here?" Akita asked finally._

"_You've finally started your search for the Pharaoh."_

_Akita sighed softly knowing that her cover was blown and someone knew about her secret aside from Marik. _

"_The object that held his soul has left the country."_

_Nephthys looked at her in shock. _

"_How do know that?"_

_Akita looked at her sadly before returning her gaze back to the small town. She knew because her soul, even though it had been over 3000 years, was still connected to his through their bonding in the past and their loyalty cards. Her heart clenched as she felt his soul even if it was trapped in a millennium item was getting further and further away from her own._

"_I just do and leave it at that."_

"_So how long have you been searching for him?"_

"_My soul has always been searching for him, but my head started a few years ago." _

_Nephthys nodded her head._

"_I think you and I will be good friends Akita."_

_Akita nodded her head in agreement as she looked forward._

_End flashback_

Akita came back from the memory with Nephthys waving her hand in front of her face.

"Hey Akita are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about the day we first met."

The younger girl couldn't help but chuckle.

"We were different but we clicked so easily."

"Our pasts intertwined our fates."

Nephthys only shrugged in agreement.

"So what are you going to be doing while in Japan besides search for Atem?"

"I'm going with my Egyptology department to help out with the Egypt exhibit and go to a few classes at one of their colleges while I'm there."

"Sounds fun," she replied sarcastically. "But seriously what are you going to do once you find him?"

Akita sighed softly. She'd been thinking a lot about that herself lately. The summoner knew that her heart would ache a lot on this trip she was sure. There was something foreboding hanging over the entire future for her and the Pharaoh.

"Just tell him that I've been sent to help him."

"And resist the urge to jump him," Nephthys teased.

A heavy sigh escaped Akita's lips.

"I've held on this long I don't think he'll want that right out of the get go. It took me awhile to trust him in the past for it to get that far."

Absently she twirled the god card between her fingers.

"What's that?"

Akita displayed the god card to her friend. Nephthys gasped at the sigh of the revered Winged Dragon of Ra. "When did…"

"Marik gave him to me before he vanished."

"But why? Isn't his job to protect the god cards?"

"Something was wrong with him when he gave me this card. He made me swear to protect it and get it to the Pharaoh."

Nephthys bit her lip worriedly. Akita knew why the ex-thief was worried. In the past Nephthys and Marik were lovers and the protectors of the King and Queen of Thieves children. For some reason when Akita saw Marik again after meeting Nephthys he refused to see her even though he knew they had a past together. That's when Akita realized that something was terribly wrong with her blonde headed friend. When Akita's eyes met she saw the sadness that was in her own eyes mirrored in her friend's eyes. They'd experienced losses in their life that cut their souls to ribbons and would only mend when reunited with their other half.

"So… food?" Nephthys asked hopefully to get Akita's mind and hers off of their pasts and the heartache that accompanied it.

"I assume that you want me to feed you and then let you stay the night?"

"Please."

"What am I going to do with you, Nephthys?"

"Feed me."

Akita shook her head at her companion and gestured to the fridge to tell her without words that she was welcome to whatever was left in there to eat. There was a leftover sandwich and salad that she was more than happy to finish. Leaning back against the glass of her bay window she sighed again trying to ignore the aching in her heart. One Nephthys had finished she noticed a thick book laying on the table. The entire thing was covered in hieroglyphics and what ever it was made of was black.

"Hey Akita what's with the Book of the Dead?"

Akita looked up to see what she was talking about and shook her head.

"You've seen the Mummy too many times, that Nephthys is the story of the Pharaoh Atem. Priest Seto set it down himself after Kisara died."

"Why would Priest Seto do something like that?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows Priest Seto was his own person and no one could explain why he did half the things he did. Believe it or not he protected Atem and my secret for the longest time even though he could have ratted us out to the Elders."

"That was nice of him."

"He saved my life by not telling anyone."

Nephthys was about to speak when a yawn escaped her mouth. "Come on Nephthys you're tired and so am I."

The two headed towards the blow up the bed that had been there when she'd moved into her apartment that a family friend owned. The bed was big enough for the two of them to fit comfortably. Akita laid on her side of the bed and snuggled under the plane comforter. Above her head was a sky light allowing to her watch the night sky as she tried to fall asleep. Somewhere out there was a man that she was meant to protect with her life and love with her heart and soul. She prayed to Ra that he would protect them both in the days to come. Sighing softly she closed her eyes and allowed the darkness of sleep to wash over her tired form. Her mind tiredly called out; 'Yami' before succumbing to the complete darkness of sleep.

Elsewhere

Yami had forced himself into being as his light slept. Something was tugging on his soul as if it knew that he was missing something important. Something so important his soul was yearning for it with everything he was, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was. He didn't remember his life before to even begin to analyze these heart wrenching feelings that were coursing through him for some reason. Moving to the window he stared up at the night sky wondering if the reason that his heart and soul was aching was out there somewhere feeling the same pain that he was. Sighing softly he didn't know what to do. Some part of him wished that he remembered why that his heart felt so empty at that moment. Closing his eyes he thought he heard someone's voice whisper his name. Blinking rapidly, he looked around trying to figure out where he'd heard that voice come from. Checking on his light he was still asleep. Figuring it was his imagination he laid back down and relinquished his hold on his light's body as he sank back into the puzzle. He sat there in the darkness thinking on the voice that had called his name. He'd heard it once before but he couldn't place where that was. Shaking it off, Yami deicide to save it for another time to think about deeply. Leaning back against the wall he sunk into a mediation pose.


	3. Chapter 3: The Trio of the Past

A/N: Hey Ya'll. I've finally got this chapter done. I still haven't gotten any reviews and those would be really nice.

Akita had been in Japan for a few months. She was taking her classes at a local college and working on the Egyptian exhibit about the lost Pharaoh. Sighing softly she looked over the artifacts that were in crates before her and already on display. The items were making her flinch with pain and wallow in her memories be they good or bad. The museum would never know that she held the most precious items that would complete the exhibit. Rubbing the bridge of her nose a heavy sigh escaped her throat. These idiots in the museum didn't know a thing about what had happened in the past. They couldn't understand what went on through stories on a wall. The artist never would have gotten it right anyway because it wasn't herself or Atem that wrote it. Pushing her small glasses up on her nose further she looked at the document that the curator had given her. Reading over it she tried not to write on the sheet and say they were incorrect. Underneath the curators documents were a few notes she'd take from her book that Seto had written for her. Flipping through those pages she gathered the information she needed. Setting her clipboard down on a stand next to the exhibit that she was working on Akita turned her gaze back to the object of her unease. She stared at the wall with Atem's story depicted on it. Her eyes scanned the pictures and sighed again. Her knowledge of ancient Egyptian writing allowed her to make out what the story was saying flawlessly. Some part of her wanted to add her pieces to the collection, but they were personal items. She'd only taken a few things from their tomb when Marik had shown it to her. Their necklaces, a small white and gold statue of Ra, and the book Akita had found that Priest Seto had written about their lives and deaths. She'd wanted the statue because it had been the one thing in her room in the past that had been salvaged. The statue was the one that she'd almost knocked over when she first arrived in the Pharaoh's place to become his personal bodyguard.

"Hey Akita having trouble with this?" a voice behind her taunted.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. Turning she faced the one other student that had come with her from Egypt to Japan for their excursions over seas. Her name was Elissa. Akita couldn't understand how this nit wit could have possible gotten the chance to come here with the way she was. Elissa flirted instead of helping her set up this exhibit like she was supposed to. Of course Akita wasn't complaining. She didn't want that moron to be touching anything that had some value to herself concerning the past.

"No Elissa I'm not."

"You don't need to be such a brat about it. The curator said it needed to be done by next week."

Akita snorted. She'd done all the work that it took to set this up. She only had to place a few more pieces and then she'd be done.

"Why don't you go make out with one of those guys you shamelessly flirt with and leave me alone so I can finish the final touches of this exhibit," she said politely barely containing her irritation.

"Fine," Elissa snapped before flipping her hair over her shoulder and walked off.

That girl was such a snotty creature among other things, that it aggravated her to no end. She was glad that she didn't live with her. And her two bedroom, one bath apartment wasn't soiled by her presence. Akita actually liked having the few items that she'd gotten from the tomb on display in her home but no one ever came over to see it. Honestly Akita could say that she didn't have any friends over in this country but her cards. She always kept her deck strapped to her hip under her dress coat always ready for battle if the situation called for them. Akita turned back towards the exhibit examining everything to make sure it was in its proper place as the curator decreed it.

Then a voice rose from the other side of the wall. It was kinda hard to make out but she rose. On the other side was a stuffed animal exhibit if she recalled the layout of the museum correctly. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she moved to investigate who was causing the ruckus. She moved around the corner and froze. In this life this girl was called Skye Nestings but to Akita her name was Calandra. She didn't look the same as she did back then, but she could still recognize her soul. Skye stood at least 5 foot 1 a bit shorter than the past version of herself. Her hair was dark blue hair that was strait and her bangs that were cut about chin length were neon green. Her eyes were a pinkish color. Seeing this girl obviously her friend from the past's reincarnation made her heart ache. She wanted to call out her old name and wonder if she'd answer or look at the name. Akita was about to call out to her but two guys came up beside her. It was Rex and Weevil. The three of them always entered tournaments together. When she had time she'd watch their duels on TV. They hadn't changed at all except for Weevil back then his name had been different and he was taller and didn't wear glasses. Back then Weevil had been called Leone and he'd been a roman advisor to a higher ranking noble known as Calandra. Rex had been taller too. He'd been Calandra's general in her private army. Akita wasn't surprised that the three of them found each other again. That trio would always find each other as was their destiny. Closing her eyes she allowed an old memory to take over her mind.

_Flashback_

_(Akita- 18, Calandra- 19 Rex-20 Weevil-20)_

_Akita held her side as she hid in the shadows from her Master Dominic. She'd disobeyed an order to get into bed with him and he'd taken a whip to her. Leaning back against the wall her breathing calmed as she tried to keep herself hidden. Her hand was over her wound trying to staunch the blood flow. Blood was trickling down her back from the other lash marks making her shirt stick to her back. She was about to move to finally try to get out of this place. Before she could get a few steps forward a hands shot out of the dark and covered her mouth and wrapped around her waist yanking her backwards against a warm chest. She started to struggle._

"_Easy Akita," she heard against her ear. "It's just me."_

_Akita sighed and went slack in his arms. His hand came down from her mouth._

"_Rex," she breathed heavily._

"_What happened?" he paused as she hissed as his arm around her waist brushed her wound. "You're bleeding."_

"_Dominic wanted to rape me again I refused and he whipped me."_

"_Damn it Akita we're going to get you out of here." _

"_But how? He's going to know when I go missing."_

"_Calandra will work something out for you."_

_Akita nodded her head against his shoulder. The Roman General carefully carried the one person that he considered his sister. Before too long they were in the home of Calandra. She was the one that gave the orders to Rex and Leone (Weevil). Rex controlled her armies and Leone was her advisor. They'd been together as a team for a long time. He carried her to her room where she hid from her master when things got rough. Unfortunately Akita could never stay long before Dominic would come looking for her and she didn't want to get her friends into trouble with the stupid noble. Calandra was higher than Dominic on the hierarchy ladder the moron still liked to have a reason to give the trio a hard time. Rex carefully put her down on her bed._

"_I'll go get some bandages and tell Calandra and Leone that you're here."_

_Akita nodded her head before turning on her uninjured side waiting for her friends to come. Between then and waiting darkness had claimed her mind. When she woke Calandra was leaning over top of her with a warm bowl of water to clean her wounds. Akita had laid like this before many times before and allowed Calandra to clean and bandage her markings that she got from that pompous ass Dominic._

"_Hey," Akita whispered._

"_Hey yourself," Calandra said just as softly. "You always seem to incur that man's wrath."_

"_I can't help the fact that he doesn't know how to be nice to someone else."_

_Calandra snickered._

"_That he doesn't but I fear it will only get worse from now on. There is a lot of unrest now between Egypt and the Romans."_

"_I heard whispers Calandra."_

"_We're going to send an envoy hopefully to make peace with the Egyptian Pharaoh Atem."_

_Akita looked at Calandra curiously. She wanted to know more about this Pharaoh._

"_What is it?"_

"_I've heard that name before," Akita whispered. _

"_Where?"_

"_In my dreams."_

"_I don't understand Akita."_

"_I have dreamt about a man with spiky, tri-colored hair. I don't know if he's real or not but he calls to me."_

_Calandra seemed to think on what she had said. A soft knock on the door startled the two of them from their musings. Akita struggled to get the sheet around her body and tried to get up._

"_Who is it?" Calandra called._

"_It's Leone and Rex we was wondering how she's doing."_

_The older woman got up and went to the door and let her advisor and general. Akita smiled weakly at Rex and Leone. The advisor hardly ever spoke to her so Akita didn't talk to him often. Rex however she tried to speak with him when she could. He was like her brother that she never had growing up. The general would have done anything for her but there was only so much he could do for her while she belonged to another. Rex had tried to buy her from Dominic but the Roman noble wouldn't have any of it. Now he was going to get her free of that man one way or another, even if that meant smuggling her out of the country into another one. _

"_What are we going to do now Calandra?" Rex asked as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest._

"_We're going to smuggle her to Egypt."_

_Both men looked at their leader in confusion and shock. She was a Roman, and she'd be killed in Egypt. _

"_Really?" Akita asked softly._

_Hope was shining through her body at the prospect of going to her homeland. "You'll really send me back to my mother's homeland?"_

"_It will be safer because Dominic wouldn't think of looking for you there."_

"_Why wouldn't he?" Leone asked. "She has Egyptian blood."_

_Akita scoffed at what he said. _

"_That doesn't mean anything. I am part Roman too and they'll turn their backs on me because I'm a half-breed baring the mark of their Sun god. How is it you think a Roman could have possibly captured an Egyptian. I was thrown out of my village and slave trader from the Roman Empire caught me end of story."_

"_Akita I didn't mean…"_

_She shrugged her shoulders. Akita knew her lot in life and accepted it._

"_At least if I go to Egypt I'll be able to hide and freely use my summoning abilities."_

"_All right Akita we'll get you to Egypt," Calandra promised._

_Akita smiled as she laid back on the bed allowing her to tend her lash marks and maybe someday she'd be able to be happy._

_End flashback_

Akita looked at the trio before her. The girl was a far cry from the 19 year old leader that she'd met in Roman over three thousand years ago. Weevil and Rex were a far cry from the men they used to be but there was a chance that they could become the great like before. She had to fight back the urge to run to Rex and wrap her arms around him and call him 'brother'. Akita knew that wouldn't blow over well so she kept silent and watched the trio in fascination. She was about to walk away to return to her duties on putting up the exhibit. Akita wasn't watching where she was going and ran into someone. Her clipboard went flying all over the place and she landed on her but. Looking up she saw Skye standing up rubbing her rear. The summoner quickly rose to her knees and started gather her papers. Skye was helping. She paused while looking at one of the pages with writing on it.

"Calandra?" she asked softly.

Akita looked at her in confusion wondering if she remembered her past. "It's a pretty name."

She handed her back the papers before walking on with Weevil and Rex. Akita cursed for getting her hopes up about her remembering. Sighing she returned to her task at hand.


	4. Chapter 4: Finding the Pharaoh easier

The Pharaoh's Summoner

Chapter 4: Finding the Pharaoh Easier said than done

A/N: This took awhile sorry peoples.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! There I said it.

Akita sighed softly as she looked over the chapter she was supposed to read about what the university thought about Egyptian mythology. They should let someone like her teach the class or something. Of course knowledge of the past was something she didn't like to shout out to the world. There were stories written about Atem but not of her. She only existed in the only copy of the book that Seto had put down for her to find. The book itself was sitting in a case splayed open to a specific page about how love blossomed between her and the Pharaoh. Her favorite line was;

'_It was as if Ra had sent her here to be with the one person that could make the Pharaoh whole. He was happy for once showing the loving side to someone that had never known love like this before as if their souls were intertwined from birth…'_

Seto hadn't known how right he was. She'd been sent to aid Atem. They'd destined to fall in love. Even if she hadn't saw the fact through her foresight she would have fallen for him anyway. He was gentle and kind and hadn't once raised a hand against her. Unlike her masters before Atem he'd loved her for anything and everything that she was. Shaking her head she blocked out her old memories of his hands on her body and his soft words of love in his ear.

The TV was blaring in sitting area. She didn't understand in the least why her Little Chimera liked to watch the various shows that came on. She couldn't even understand them. Getting her mind of her loyalty cards weird obsession with the TV and turned back to her book. Knowing that she wasn't going to get anything done concerning studying she put the book down and got up stretched. Her glasses were put carefully in their case. The newspaper sat casually on the table blaring the headlines that 'Duelist Kingdom' was kicking off today. Petty duels like that didn't ever concern her. When it came to Summoning battles then it did concern her. She wasn't going to say that she didn't do summoning matches for money but more often than not summoning battles were more dangerous than the other type of dueling. Summoners called a non summoners duel a kiddies game because there was no serious element of danger in them, whereas summoners often fought for their vary lives. She'd never tell Seto that to his face or face his wrath. Of course she'd never be scared of a man that wouldn't harm her no matter how angry he was. Even now she could probably find the traits of the old Seto in the new one. Little Chimera moved towards the TV and put her front paws up on the screen watching it. Deciding that her book would be a good idea to get her mind off the incorrect information in the text book. Picking up her favorite novel from her favorite author she sat down in a chair and slipped her glasses on and began to read.

After awhile, Akita looked up as her glasses slid down her nose. Her heart froze. Putting her books aside she scrambled to sit in front of the TV pushing the purple and gray cat aside. She yowled in protest at being moved from her spot. The screen read Yugi Mutou. His hair was a bit different than her lost lovers but it was so close. Her heart clenched in pain knowing that she could have probably ran into him if she'd only had the sense to try and compete in the tournament. She kept her chin up knowing that Battle City was soon to come and she'd participate to find her lover. A familiar determination flowed around her she'd confront this Yugi kid and see what he knew of Ancient Egypt. Nodding her head she would approach this kid and see what he knew.

After Duelist Kingdom

Akita moved slowly through the city. In her hands was a scrap of paper that had his address on it. One of her contacts that worked in Kaiba Corp got the information she needed on Yugi. Looking around in annoyance she was trying to find the Domino City's Game Shop. Suddenly the tingling in her shoulder made her pause and curse her luck. A loud scream of a bird made everyone around her look up. It was a black punishing eagle. Cursing she knew that she'd been cornered. Any summoner had to have a bird monster of some sort. They were the messengers that carried the call of a challenge. When they bore their normal colors as shown on their cards the summoner is one of the lower ranking summoners. The next level up is a yellowish color. Then purple, blue, green, crimson and then the last and highest level for normal summoners is black. No one below the green level would dare challenge her. There were a few summoners like herself who exceed the level of black. Her level bore the color white or gray depending on the level of power of their most strongest card. Akita herself bore the color of white whereas her counter part that she hated so bore gray.

"Show yourself!" she snarled at the bird.

A man wearing a dark cloak approached her. He was completely covered by his black cloak. Something about him made her uneasy. It was the golden eye of Ra on his hood. She cursed as she realized what she was up against someone from Egypt. Hopefully they weren't looking for what she thought they were looking for. It wasn't widely known that she had the Winged Dragon of Ra, but those few that did know would do anything to get their hands on him. From what she could tell they weren't a summoner by nature. Every summoner had this aura about them that other summoners could identify. Only summoners in the crimson, black and white could cloak their auras to hide from other summoners.

"How would someone like you know how to summon a summoner into battle?"

"My Master wishes to speak with you Summoner about your deck."

"Is that so? You can tell your master I will not go with you."

"I've challenged you white summoner to a battle and you cannot back out of it."

"If you insist."

Closing her eyes she focused her mind on the shadow realm telling Ra that he wouldn't be participating in this duel. She couldn't afford to loose him when Marik had given her the card and told her to protect it even if it was from people that would use his power for darkness. The dragon reluctantly agreed.

"Are you going to state the rules?" she asked haughtily.

"Three on three. Other than that anything and everything goes."

Akita cursed. Those kinds of battles ended badly for both parties. The monsters could and would attack the other summoner if given the chance to do so. The person that issued the duel needed to set the rules for the battle despite how unfair it is to the challenged. Akita despite being a high level summoner hated to battle. Especially with morons that are insisting on allowing their monsters enough free reign to be able to attack their opponent. There was a chance to decline a challenge from anyone two steps below your level. Unfortunately she wasn't so lucky today. She cursed in her head again. There were more important things to do now that to battle another summoner. Akita kept two separate decks with her. One was for summoning which were fewer cards than a duel monster's duel. A Summoning deck depending on the summoner could range from fifteen cards to the same amount as a duel monster's duel deck. As a summoner it was always based upon the skill of the training that a card monster and their summoner went through. Magic and trap cards were useless in their battles. They wouldn't have any affect unless it was a duel monster's duel.

"Why did you pick somewhere out in the open where civilians could get hurt?" she asked.

"They are no concern of mine."

Looking around she was trying to gauge the possibilities of casualties of their spat. Sometimes she longed for the emptiness of the desert. There no one could get hurt by their battles that could destroy the city.

"A good summoner doesn't evolve civilians in their battles."

"Trying to back out of this duel?"

"No, just don't want innocent people to get hurt in the process of our fighting is all."

"How noble of you."

"Being noble about anything isn't the concern. Those people have no idea what they're about to witness and it isn't fair that they get caught up in our dark world."

"These people are none of my concern."

The man pushed back his hood. A golden glowing Eye of Ra was on his forehead and the man's eyes were blank. Something wasn't right about this guy but she didn't know what it was. Then she recognized the feeling of the magic surrounding the eye. It was a millennium item. She'd only felt it once when one of the priest had needed to punish someone.

"How is it you possess the magic feel of a millennium item?"

"Are you sure it's not the power of a summoner?" the man asked.

"Obviously you're not a summoner it's written in every line of your body. Even if a summoner is completely consumed by darkness Summoning rules state that a battle cannot be preformed in front of civilians that have no knowledge of our existence in this world."

"That's why we have the shadow realm."

"The shadow realm isn't used unless it's a dire emergency and you know well enough it's at the cost of the challengers power and I doubt you would be willing to sacrifice that kind of energy to win not to mention the fact that you're not even a ranking summoner so therefore I don't even have to bother with you. You're challenge is useless."

She smirked knowing that she was right. It took a lot of energy to force a battle into another dimension where your monsters would have the advantage over their enemies, especially the dark realm. In a summoning battle if one is forced into another dimension the creature didn't get an energy boost like in the game but it allowed the monster to use his element to out maneuver his enemy. Something flickered in the slaves eyes and the punishing eagle vanished. Akita smirked. She knew she won this round but for the time being she needed to leave. Turning on her heel she bolted into an alley and started to run. Silverfang ran up beside her as she ran. Grabbing a fist full of his neck ruff fur she hauled herself up on his back. With a few swift leaps they were running freely through dark alleyways. Finally when she believed them safe enough she stopped the wolf and slid off his back. Akita leaned against the wolf tiredly. This entire trip was exhausting her with mental and emotional distress.

The echo of footsteps didn't even daunt her as she leaned against Silverfang. Akita didn't even look up as someone came up beside her.

"Hey are you all right?"

She looked up and her eyes widened. It was Bakura. Of course he wasn't what he looked like in her visions in the past. This one had gentle eyes. Before she could even speak his hair spiked and his gaze turned hard. Akita gulped softly knowing that she was in the presence of the Thief King. There was a darkness about this man that screamed at her instincts to run.

"You recognize me girl?" his voice was deeper as he spoke to her.

"I do Thief King Bakura."

"It's Yami Bakura now."

A thought crossed her mind then and there.

"My lord could you point me in the direction so I may find Yugi…"

His hand wrapped around her neck and he slammed her against the wall. Silverfang vanished underneath her. A shocked gasp escaped her lips as she was staring into the cruel eyes of the man that wanted to hurt her Pharaoh.

"Why would a person like you want to see him?"

"He carries the millennium puzzle."

Yami Bakura raised a brow at her. "I need to find the Pharaoh," she wheezed.

"How do you know about the Pharaoh?"

"Because I was sent to protect him from the troubles yet to come."

Yami Bakura snorted at her words. Akita glared heatedly a the Thief King.

"I was the reason Atem didn't hunt you down for taking his sister," she growled.

The Thief King looked at her for a moment before letting her drop to the ground in a heap. Akita gasped trying to get her breath back. She looked up at him. It was easy to strike a cord within the Thief King when it came to his deceased Queen. "That's right. I stopped him from going after you because I knew Nefer belonged with you no matter what was to come."

Yami Bakura looked down at her trying to gauge how much was truth and how much wasn't.

"Why are you here?" he asked again.

Akita closed her eyes knowing that she had to give a better answer than what she had to convince the Thief King to allow her access to the Pharaoh.

"I am the messenger sent here by Ra to protect the Pharaoh as he attempts to gather the god cards to regain his lost memories."

"What were you to him?"

"Lord Bakura my name is Akita. I was the bodyguard and lover to Atem until my death."

Akita wasn't about to tell him that she was also the mother to Atem's daughter as well, a daughter that the Pharaoh never knew that he had. "Please I need to find him before something bad happens."

She knelt there wondering if Bakura was going to help her or not. He reached down and yanked her up by the arm. His gaze was chilling as she stared at him wondering what he was thinking. Forcefully he yanked her around and pushed her out of the alley. Before he stood the building she was looking for. Turning around ready to thank Bakura he was already gone. Sighing softly trying to gather herself she moved towards the game shop and hopefully her destiny.


	5. Chapter 5: Duels and Shadows

Akita was about ready to step forward to see what Yugi knew about the Pharaoh, when something dark landed gracefully in front of her. She wanted to curse her luck lately. This person was obviously another summoner situated on the back of a feral imp. The woman slid of the imp's back and landed beside it. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back in graceful waves.

"For the love of Ra will you people stop trying to harass me?" she snapped in annoyance.

"I'm not here to battle you Akita."

"Could have fooled me."

The woman sighed in exasperation. Her fingers ran through her long red locks.

"He said you'd be like this."

Akita raised her eyebrow in confusion. Taking a step back she mentally summoned her Silverfang to stand before her and growling in warning.

"The only reason a summoner would have their partner out is to battle now tell me who sent you and what do they want with me?"

"My companion is a black level summoner and wishes to challenge you."

"No, I refuse his challenge because he didn't send a traditional challenge and I have more important things to do than waste it on a summoning battle."

"Then you leave me no choice Akita."

She hated when people said that. They wanted a piece of her just to make a name for themselves. The only person she'd willingly submit to an informal challenge like that would be her counter part. He wasn't a low class black level summoner. The woman before her was an even lower class summoner even though she carried herself like a black level would. That in itself was irritating. She wasn't one to pull rank but what anyone below a certain level didn't know that it was really, really dangerous getting up to the higher ranking spots of the summoning world. It had nothing to do in essence with the power levels of the highest card. Akita fought and shed her blood and tears to get where she was in the ranking. Unlike her counter part that tricked his way up to his level but she'd never mention that aloud to anyone. He'd stolen the highest level card that he had from her dead brother to obtain the status he held. Closing her eyes she tried to figure out a way to get herself out of this and quickly. She wanted to meet Yugi.

"State your rules you foolish woman."

"Three on three."

"One on one!" Akita snarled. "I could refuse your challenge easily since you're ranking is obvious."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Either you're a beginner which seems unlikely but I would imagine that you're a green level summoner."

"What makes you say that? You assume my low level status because of the color of my summons?"

"No. It's just only an idiot black level would send their green level to face a white level summoner. It doesn't matter what rank you hold because I've earned my place where I am what about you?"

"How dare you?!" the woman screeched.

"I'm sorry did I offend you?"

The woman without thinking leapt for Akita as if attempting to strangle her. Akita shook her head. This was why she suspected this woman was a low level summoner. She was hot headed and took every word that was said offensively. Before the woman could even get to her she was taken to the ground with a loud thud. Little Chimera had her pinned to the ground with a foot on the woman's back preventing her from struggling much. As the woman struggled harder the Little Chimera's claws started to come out to dig into the woman's back. "I suggest you back off and tell whoever sent you that I refuse informal challenges like that. The rules state to issue a challenge to someone of higher ranking than you, you have to send a messenger bird designating your rank."

"My master was insistent to challenge you."

"Unless his name is Jin **Shinku I refuse the informal challenges of weak willed summoners that send underlings to try and get me into a battle. I'm a white ranked summoner for a reason and it has nothing to do with the cards I possess."**

**"Arrogant aren't you?" the woman hissed.**

**"I have a right to be arrogant about my powers. Unlike most summoners who have two loyalty cards at most I have four. Little Chimera let her up."**

**The purple cat reluctantly let her up and returned to her mistress's side. Both wolf and cat were facing the woman with their hackles raised. "Now I suggest you return to your master and tell him that I do not accept informal challenges."**

**"I've challenged you and you cannot deny it."**

**Akita sighed tiredly. This was getting old fast. Sometimes she'd wished she wasn't a summoner, but it was needed to protect her Pharaoh from what was to come. **

**"Tell me then challenger what's your name and rank?"**

**"I am a 2****nd**** class Crimson summoner."**

**"2****nd**** class Crimson summoner huh? You act more like a cocky yellow summoner."**

**The woman snorted in disgust and huffed in irritation. Akita crossed her arms. "One on one and that's it. I'm not going to have others be drawn here to put in danger those I've been sent by Ra to protect. Choose you first and last monster."**

**The woman smirked and pulled out a card. Seiyaryu appeared in its shrieking glory. Akita shook her head at the woman. She wondered if a woman that claimed to be a Crimson summoner and yet had the attitude of someone below that could control the mystical dragon. Closing her eyes Akita went through in her mind the cards she possessed. Knowing this was going to be a battle of strength she shifted her deck until she felt the card that was to stand up to the dragon. Sighing again she knew that this was going to be quick. Unlike the game attack points varied from the card version. Starting out that's what their attack strength was however through training and battles the cards became stronger. So even though that Seiyaryu maybe 2500 in card form but in actuality it could be stronger. She didn't want to draw Ra for this one. Her loyalty cards could probably take on the dragon but she wasn't going to risk it on a one on one battle. Drawing the first card she grinned. This card was one that she'd trained hard with because at one point in time in the past that the Pharaoh was able to summon him. Due to that fact the cards remembered her and would be willing to obey her. Before Ra came into her life this card was her top playing card so he was way beyond any of the normal cards that the enemy could dish up. Smirking in her own way she held up the card towards the sky.**

**"Black Luster Soldier!"**

**The black warrior came to life. For an affect he twirled his blade and pointed it towards the dragon. "A dragon is always taken down by a knight in fairy tales."**

**"That Black Luster Soldier may be strong normally…"**

**"Shut up and attack already. This battle was mine the moment you challenged me. I don't take kindly to overbearing summoners that seek to gain a name for themselves by fighting me. Black Luster Soldier in the name of Ra and our Pharaoh we must end this."**

**Both monsters clashed as they tried to get the upper hand.**

**Yugi woke to the sound of shouting and fighting. Getting up he went to his window to see what was going on. Two woman stood facing off both had a monster in front of them. He'd woken up in time to hear Akita's declaration. His eyes widened as he frantically tried to wake his dark.**

**'_Yami?!'_**

**"_What is it Yugi?"_**

**'_A woman knows something about you.'_**

**"_May I?"_**

**Yugi relinquished his hold to his dark. The older man looked out to see the two woman standing there. The one with long dark hair with the Black Luster Soldier on her side was glaring furiously at the other one with the Seiyaryu on her side. It was clearly an uneven battle considering the BLS had the 500 point advantage. **

**"You say you fight in the name of Ra and some Pharaoh?"**

**"That's right," the dark haired girl said. **

**"Pharaohs and Egyptian gods are a thing of myth and aren't real."**

**The woman just smiled at her. As she smiled a cold chill ran down his spine. The area around the girl started to get dark. He couldn't help but shiver at the darkness. It reminded him of the shadow realm. Before he could even blink the Seiyaryu was destroyed and the darkness vanished. The dark haired woman was panting. The other woman fell to her knees.**

**"How?!" the blonde woman shouted.**

**"Because I trust my cards especially the ones that remind me of the Pharaoh I lost so long ago. You know the penalty for loosing to me."**

**The woman offered up her Seiyaryu card. Akita shook her head.**

**"Give me your deck."**

**The girl hesitantly held up her deck for Akita to take. She flipped through the deck of at least 20 cards. Her fingers paused seeing the Dark Magician. He would listen to her weather or not he had the Pharaoh's taint or not. Clenching her eyes closed she passed on taking the Dark Magician. **

**"What does the Dark Magician mean to you?" Akita asked softly.**

**"He refuses to listen to me. He kept telling me that he was waiting for the Pharaoh's Queen."**

**Akita paused hearing this.**

**"Who sent you?"**

**"He knew I'd challenge you so he sent me with the Dark Magician. Take him he'll listen to you."**

**She smiled and took out the DM and put it in her deck. Akita held her hand out to the woman. Gracefully the older woman took her hand and rose with Akita's help.**

**"Go home… what's your name?"**

**"Rain, my name is Rain."**

**"Rain next time choose your battles wisely. I didn't obtain my rank by being foolish."**

**"That's what he said you'd say."**

**"Still not going to tell me who sent you?"**

**Rain shook her head before summoning her Feral Imp and vanished. Akita started to let her exhaustion take over. The BLS caught her before she could fall to the ground.**

**"You're exhausted Summoner," he murmured softly to her.**

**"I know. I've been trying…"**

**She looked up and noticed that someone had opened the shop door. Akita paused and her heart stopped beating for a second. He was obviously different than what she'd know but there was no mistaking his presence or his features. Of course back then his spiky hair was a bit wilder than it was now but there was no mistaking him for anyone else.**

**"Atem?" she asked softly. **

**The man looked at her in confusion. As if reading her mind the BLS helped her get down on one knee as it was required to bow before the Pharaoh and other high ranking lords for a slave. "My Pharaoh."**

**"How did you know that I was…"**

**She kept her head bowed. The BLS still held onto her as she knelt there. The urge to cry was starting to make her eyes sting but she bit her lip before answering him. **

**"Because my Pharaoh I was sent by Ra to aid you not to mention we had a past together and I'd know you anywhere."**

**"What's your name?"**

**"My name is Akita Silverfang."**

**"Rise then Akita."**

**She rose unsteadily to her feet. Her eyes were sad when she noticed there was no recognition in his eyes when it came to her. A heavy sigh escaped her throat. BLS tensed at her side.**

**"What is it?"**

**Something black flashed down the street towards them and it was moving quickly. Akita tensed. It was something from the shadow realm. It ran strait through Yami making the Pharaoh pass out and reverts to his younger self. She panicked wanting to rush to his side but BLS kept a tight hold on her. **

**"I need you to go find out what that shadow creature was and I'll stay here with him."**

**"Summon Silverfang or Little Chimera to your side then I'll go see what that was."**

**As if on cue the wolf appeared beside her. BLS moved her to sit down beside Yugi and rushed off into the darkness. As she sat there watching the boy sleep the millennium puzzle started to glow and something took shape on the sidewalk beside the boy's body. Akita had to clench her eyes shut at the sudden bright light. Once she could see again the Pharaoh was lying unconscious beside Yugi. She gaped in fascination at this new development. Moving forward on her hands and knees she reached out to touch the Pharaoh and realized that he was flesh and blood now. The sound of the rushing wind made her look over her shoulder. Her BLS was standing there.**

**"It got away?"**

**The monster nodded his head. "Thanks for trying. I need to ask one more favor of you." **

**The BLS nodded his head knowing without words what she needed of him. Carefully he threw the kid over his shoulder and then picked up the Pharaoh too. With grace and stealth he managed to get the two back into bed. The monster vanished once they were settled. Akita leaned against the window seat and closed her eyes allowing sleep to wash over her like a tidal wave. Everything could be dealt with in the morning. **


	6. Chapter 6: My Eternal Bond

Chapter 6: My Eternal Bond

A/N: Sorry it took so long. A Naruto story had me on the ropes for awhile. So here's the next chapter. Don't own Yugioh!

A man cloaked in darkness got off a plane in Japan from Egypt. He was going to take back what was rightfully his as far as he was concerned. There were rumors floating around about her in their world. Many Summoners had flocked to Japan not only for the Battle City tournament and the chance to challenge the Legendary Messenger of Ra. That's what summoners called Akita. He knew for a fact that Akita didn't flaunt her talent so openly but word still managed to get out about her class. He blinked lazily. Idly his deck moved smoothly through his fingers. Unlike other summoners he rarely dallied in low level duelist tournaments even though he could wipe the floor with the competition much like Akita could. No what worried him more was the whispers of the Pharaoh's return to the modern world. More often than not he liked to ignore those rumors but lately the rumors had become more frequent. Shrugging his shoulders he wasn't going to let these pathetic rumors about the return of the Pharaoh distract him from his goal.

"Are you absolutely sure this is wise?" the man standing next to him asked.

"Yes, I'll have her."

"You're taking on something that could easily get out of your hands to control."

"It's been contracted that she and I marry and I will have her and no mythological Pharaoh."

They waited till no one was around before they summoned monsters to take them to where Akita rested. Ahead of them flew a gray skull red bird. It screamed to the heavens before taking off towards the city.

"Soon, Akita very soon…"

The night swallowed the two as they headed for some unknown battle.

Akita sighed softly as she came awake slowly to see an unfamiliar room around her. Yami and Yugi were still asleep. Tilting her head to the side she watched her past lover longingly. She wished that the price for the world's freedom hadn't been his memories and the imprisonment in the millennium item. There was so much she wanted to tell him but was unable to because he didn't remember who she was. There were some things that she hadn't been able to tell him in the past that she'd wished that she'd been able to tell him. More importantly about their daughter that was the one thing that she regretted the most. They hadn't been able to raise their family together as normal parents should have. Looking at both light and dark she couldn't help but think if they ever had children again that their son might look just like Yugi did but a little taller. It made her heart ache a small bit though when the chance of them being able to have them wasn't a good one considering their lives wouldn't ever be the same. She didn't get her hopes up that no summoner would come to challenge her but those were false hopes considering she was a powerful summoner and a lot of people were after her and her god card. As far as she was concerned that god card belonged to her Pharaoh, and he was the only one that had the power and the right to control the sacred cards. Not even she, the Messenger of Ra deserved the power over the God cards even if it was temporary. When she looked up again she met a pair of familiar but unrecognizing, amethyst eyes. He slowly moved away from his light and moved towards her. He knelt down before her and faced her.

"My Pharaoh," she murmured softly as she bowed her head.

"How do you know I'm a Pharaoh?"

She considered her words carefully before answering him. There were so many things that she could tell him as to what brought her to this country so far away from their homeland.

"Because I have been sent to find and help you my lord, as the sun god Ra decreed it."

He looked at her form a moment as if contemplating something or trying to remember.

"Did we share a past together?"

That question made her stomach twist softly.

"We did my lord."

She hoped that he wouldn't demand more than that simple answer but Ra wouldn't smile upon her today.

"What was I to you?"

"So many things that we need not dive into them right now because that will only make you want to know more than your mind can take right now Pharaoh so do not ask me what you were to me."

He looked taken aback at her rebuke. Something told him that she normally wouldn't have acted like that towards him.

"I only want to know…"

"I know you do Pharaoh but what I was to you isn't something you can handle right now. You have to focus on gaining the God Cards."

His eyes narrowed at the mention of the god cards. She saw it and gave him a hard look.

"How do you…"

"For the love of Ra," she growled. "I know you don't know who to trust but considering I bare the mark and card of Ra I suggest you stop being so damned hostile towards me."

Yami blinked at her not quiet understanding what she was getting at. She'd implied that she carried a god card.

"You have…"

Before he could finish the sentence she pulled the card out and shoved it in his face.

"I bare the Winged Dragon of Ra's wrath to get him here to you. Despite the past we had together he still doesn't trust me even though it was his fault partially that I was unable to do my job."

"And that is?"

She looked up into his eyes but dropped her gaze not being able to look him in the eyes.

"To protect you. I failed before and I will not fail again."

"I saw your battle previous and it seems a strange power than what I know."

Akita rolled her eyes at him. Her kind was being forgotten even though there were many of them out there, even myths and legends were fading about the summoners, not that she cared because the less light that was shown on her by people that wouldn't understand the better. Of course she wished that people of her kind would forget about her and leave her alone so that she could protect her Pharaoh once more. What hurt the most though was that he didn't know. He didn't know about her anymore, she couldn't share with him as she once had. They had been inseparable in the past once she got over her distrust of men and his shyness that he hid well. Then they'd become lovers. Shaking her head she looked up into his eyes. Sitting there was a shell of the man she'd known.

"That's because Pharaoh I am what's known as a summoner."

"A summoner?"

Akita knew she'd have to show him instead of trying to explain what a summoner was, surely he wasn't that dense. Putting The Winged Dragon of Ra back in her pouch she drew another card. Examining what she'd chosen she breathed a sigh of relief. It was the Dark Magician. A smile graced her face she recognized the aura in the card the first time she touched one in a battle against another summoner. Back then she hadn't recognized it until years later. Even from the past Atem's priests were trying to help him. The Dark Magician was High Priest Mahado. Closing her eyes and touching the card to her forehead the dark wizard came to life. The monster knelt beside his mistress. Yami looked a bit shocked at the arrival of his most precious card at least in his deck for the time being.

"Normally new cards entering a summoner's deck don't listen to them, but considering I had a past with him over three thousand years ago I think he'd be prone to help me as he helps you in your battles."

"A past with the Dark Magician?"

"He was one of the high priests that carried one of the millennium items. However he was killed by Bakura and the Thief King took his Millennium Ring."

The Dark Magician smiled softly at the both of them. "When the monsters are summoned by a summoner they become flesh and blood and like most living things can becomes stronger than what their level is on the cards. I'm assuming you saw Black Luster and Seiyaryu even though by cards status Black Luster had an advantage of 500 points in reality considering his summoner's rank he was probably a couple thousand points higher than her pink dragon."

"Rank?"

Sighing softly she was about ready to break down what exactly it meant to be a summoner from ranks to challenges but the scratching on the window made her pause. Getting up she opened the window and a gray skull red bird hopped into the room and locked its gaze with her. Akita paled seeing the bird and its colors. Cursing softly she scrambled to her feet and down the stairs the way she'd came. The distinct popping of a monster vanishing made her realize that Dark Magician was once again a card. She knew that the Pharaoh would follow her. The two of them stood on the streets waiting for something. The sound of flapping wings made them look up. A Blackland Fire Dragon landed and two men slid off the back of the dragon. It vanished in a cloud of smoke. Akita didn't need the men to step into the light for her to know who they were. One of these men was her counterpart Jin. Unlike Akita he was the Messenger of Anubis, or often times known as the Messenger of Death whereas she was the Messenger of the Light as the sun god commanded it. Her parents had thought it a good idea to have them marry but Akita knew her destiny lay with her Pharaoh.

"What brings you so far from Egypt Jin?" she asked softly.

"I've been looking for you my love."

"For the last time Jin I am not your love. I'll never be that as long as Ra decrees it and my destiny is with the Pharaoh."

Jin snorted. Yami just tensed a bit behind her not exactly knowing what was going on. Her counterpart moved into the light and then noticed the man behind Akita.

"Who is this Akita?"

As Yami was about ready to tell him his name Akita spoke first;

"Jin this is the Pharaoh I spoke of. This is Yami."

Jin's eyes narrowed dangerously at the other man. Yami didn't know what to do. This should have been between the two of them and yet they brought him into this. He didn't exactly believe what she'd told him about her being apart of his past as a pharaoh but she knew a lot.

"Is that so?"

"It is," Akita growled in Yami's defense.

"Let's hear this Pharaoh speak for himself Akita."

Yami narrowed his eyes. This man was talking to Akita like she was some sort of property to be claimed, like some slave.

"I am the Pharaoh," Yami stated.

"I don't care what that good for nothing says Akita you're coming back with me."

"Like hell I am. I was sent to help Yami in his mission."

Jin didn't need to know that they'd be seeking the Egyptian god cards. He'd want in on the search knowing that she'd be able to find them.

"Akita," he growled softly.

"Look," Yami started. "She said she's not going with you and it's her choice."

"Stay out of this freak."

Yami was taken aback by this man's rudeness. He had a feeling that even if Jin had Akita he wouldn't be able to control her. A thought of putting this man in the shadow realm crossed his mind but he stopped himself. He couldn't step in this matter hardly concerned him, but there was something within him screaming to defend Akita with his very last breath. His chest tightened at the thought of this man taking her away from him. Yami didn't know what to think of that so he tired to squash those thoughts down.

"Leave him alone Jin."

"He isn't even one of us Akita what makes you think he'll really understand you?"

"Because he believed in me once and somewhere deep inside of him believes in me even now. It doesn't matter that he doesn't remember, but his heart remembers."

"Ha that's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard."

"We are a heart governed people Jin or have you forgotten that?"

"Akita…"

"No, I'm not going back with you Jin."

"Then I challenge you Akita!!"

Akita cursed. She wanted to avoid a summoning duel. Yami moved closer to Akita for some reason. Something was drawing him towards the girl that he didn't know. His heart kept screaming to help her even though he wouldn't know the reason for it.

"Don't do this Jin," Akita said softly.

"I've challenged you Akita."

She knew that she couldn't refuse her counterpart even if she wanted to. Her gaze traveled to the pharaoh and she sighed softly.

"My Pharaoh I'm going to need you to back up."

Yami didn't know if he should do as she said or stay put. He opted for stepping back a few paces just in case. Akita shifted her summoning deck to her hands, but she drew Ra from her dueling deck just in case.

"State your terms Jin."

"Simple a one on one match."

"And what you want if you win?"

"I want you to give up this nonsense and come home with me."

"You know Jin you're a piece of work really. I have a mission in life and its to help this man regain his memories from his past 3,000 years ago. And you keep stepping in my way to block my path. I've tried everything in my power to make you understand that I can never belong to you because my destiny lies with the Pharaoh."

"Pharaohs don't exist Akita."

Akita was getting mad now. He had to understand that she couldn't belong to him and she didn't want to have to reveal Ra to him. Then she remembered and smirked.

"Jin remember how I would never allow you to touch me?"

"Yes?"

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. Akita backed up towards Yami until she was standing right in front of him with her back to his face. The Pharaoh looked at her nervously.

"My Pharaoh I wish you to place your hand on my back."

He didn't understand what she was asking this of him but something made him reach up and place his hand on her shoulder. Her body even though mostly clothed was warm to the touch and it did something to his soul. He'd always been restless but she seemed to calm him if only for that instance before he dropped his hand. There was a tingling feeling running through his fingers and down his spine to his toes. It made him gasp softly as something pleasant rushed to his stomach. Akita smiled towards him over her shoulder as she moved towards Jin. Yami couldn't help but watch her hips sway as she moved towards Jin. She stood in front of Jin and then presented her back to him.

"Do as the Pharaoh did."

She braced herself for the pain that was to come. Jin reached for her but hesitated at the last moment.

"What's this going to prove?"

"This is going to prove that you cannot touch me because your intentions towards me aren't what they should be. Let me warn you now even though this isn't Egypt 3,000 years ago, doesn't mean this particular magic doesn't exist anymore. I've always been bound to the Pharaoh more deeply than I could ever be bound to someone else."

"That's bull and you know it."

Jin's hand clamped down on her shoulder. Akita clenched her teeth in pain but she didn't make a sound. It must have been from her slave days that she didn't cry out when pain slammed through her body. Her nails dug into her palms as pain shook her body. It'd never been this bad before even when Dominic had taken her body violently. Jin was yanked away from Akita by Yami. The Pharaoh didn't know when or how he'd moved so fast but the sight of Akita's blood dripping to the ground from the self inflicted wounds on her palms from her nails made something inside of him snap. Jin looked up startled at the Pharaoh as he sat on the pavement. His breathing was coming in harsh pants. Akita's breathing was erratic. Yami moved to Akita's side to make sure that she didn't collapse. She leaned heavily against him taking in his scent. It wasn't the same anymore and it made her sad. The old Pharaoh's scent had been a combination of desert, sun and his own unique scent. She couldn't describe his scent now but she knew it was different, and she didn't like it much. She wanted his old scent back.

Jin's companion raced to his side and helped him up.

"This isn't over Akita. I'll drag you home."

Akita and Yami glared at the other man. "I want to beat you fair and square and right now neither of us is in the shape to give it our all."

"When will you learn Jin? I can't belong to you ever. Even if you manage to get me home and marry me all you'll ever have is my body. My heart and soul belong to the Pharaoh."

"Then you're in love with a ghost."

"I probably am."

Jin and his companion limped off into the shadows. Akita continued to lean against him knowing that soon they'd have to separate and destiny would take over. It kind of hurt her that she had no say in this. She'd offered her heart to the Pharaoh and it was his choice what to do with it. Any choice he could make would either make or break her, and from the way he was acting she had a bad feeling it would break her. This man wasn't Atem by a long shot at least in her opinion.

"Let's get you back inside," Yami offered softly.

As if the skies were telling her something they let loose a down pour. A soft curse escaped her lips, but she looked up at the sky. A bitter smile crossed her face as the rain hid her tears from the man she loved. Within this man beside her lay the remnants of a noble and benevolent Pharaoh. With the strength she had she walked with him back inside and he got her a towel to dry her long, dark hair.

"So he's your intended?" Yami asked tentatively.

"No," she murmured. "As I told Jin I will only belong to you."

"You'd risk a life of loneliness on someone that will probably never return your feelings?"

"If that's the way it's going to be then so be it."

"Why? Why would you waste your life waiting on someone like me?"

Her eyes met his amethyst ones. A sad smile crossed her lips.

"Because it is my destiny to help you; whether or not anything comes of this is up to you Yami. I am here first and foremost to help you retrieve the god cards and your memories. I believe that somewhere deep inside of you locked away is the Pharaoh Atem, the ruler I served so long ago."

"Is that my true name?"

"It is," she affirmed.

"Why are you trying so hard?"

"Why do any of the others try so hard?" she countered.

"They're my friends. I don't want them to help but they help anyway because they are my friends. They insist upon helping me."

"I am a friend also Pharaoh."

Yugi woke slowly to their talking he'd heard their conversation and he could heard the heartache in the woman's voice. The Pharaoh was making it hard for her but he understood considering Marik's goons took on many forms.

"How can I be sure?"

She rose gracefully. The towel dropped to the floor. She laughed but there was no humor in her voice and it sounded hollow. This person had suffered a great deal in the past.

"If you have to ask me that then you aren't the Pharaoh and I was mistaken."

Yami was taken aback. She moved to the big bay window and threw it open. Stepping back her hand went to her smallest deck. Pulling out a card it came to life before them. Silverfang growled at him before nuzzling his mistress. Akita hauled herself onto its back but kept herself low so that she didn't hit her head on the ceiling.

"Come on Silverfang it was useless coming here. He's not the Pharaoh anymore."

The Pharaoh looked at her in confusion. The silver wolf moved gracefully forward and leapt from the window. Yami rushed to the window to see that the two of them were on the ground staring up at the window. There was so much pain and sadness in her eyes that it was making his heart clench in pain. Turning she vanished into the night. The rain began again. Yami didn't know what to think.

"Do you think I'm foolish for not trusting her Yugi?" he asked his light.

Yugi sat up and looked at his dark.

"She fought her way to get here to you Pharaoh as if she knew something about you that no one else knew, not to mention she had a god card," Yugi murmured taking a deep breath before continuing. "She seemed like she was in so much pain because you didn't trust her and emotions like that are hard to fabricate."

"She's gone now."

"If she is who she says she is then she won't be daunted by your refusal. She said she was here to help you and she probably will."

Yami looked back out the window.

"My heart aches for a reason I don't know when I look at her."

"Then maybe she was telling the truth," Yugi offered to his dark.

A single stray tear fell from the Pharaoh's eyes. A heavy sigh escaped him as he closed the curtains and returned to his light's side.********

Akita cursed as she entered her dark door. Silverfang whimpered softly as he watched his mistress. She went into her drawing room and started throwing things. Books went flying across the room and made a dull thump as they hit the wall. When there weren't any more books to throw she punched the wall. Her mind was a chaotic mess. Her eyes hardened as she saw the painting she'd done a long time ago. It was of Yami sitting on a sandy beach lining the Nile. His eyes were carefree and expressive. She'd captured the love he'd felt for her back then. She went throw it but stopped as she touched it.

"Atem," she murmured sadly. "What am I going to do? He's not you by a long shot and he can't trust me."

She thought she'd heard her name from a familiar voice. Then she felt phantom arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. Her heart clenched because she knew it wasn't him.

'_Trust him my beautiful one,'_ a soft murmur escaped the phantom.

"How can I trust him?" she murmured to herself. "How can I trust someone that refuses to put their trust in me?"

'_Think about it,' _the voice murmured. _'He doesn't know who to trust.'_

"Even if you didn't trust me you still believed in me. He's too colored by this present time."

'_Don't loose hope Akita.'_

"How can I not?"

'_You're bleeding Akita.'_

She looked down to see blood dripping from her knuckles. The pain hadn't even registered to her. _'You're always bleeding for me Akita.'_

A smile graced her face. She could hear the pain in his voice.

"A life I wanted willingly Atem. I would bleed more for you if it would bring you back to me."

'_Have faith and he'll trust you again. I have to go my beautiful one.'_

Instead of fighting and protesting she just nodded her head. The warmth left her and she sighed sadly. Rising to her feet she went to take care of her hand before going back to straiten her drawing room. A small flame of hope had reignited within her heart. She would gain Yami's trust even if it killed her.


	7. Chapter 7: Jealous Much?

The Pharaoh's Summoner 7

A/N: Sorry it took so long peoples. Chaos at home really. But here's the next chapter. Oh! Don't own Yugioh.

Akita woke slowly in the middle of the night. She couldn't sleep. The nagging sense of needing to do something made itself known. Getting up she dislodged a sleepy Little Chimera off her bed. The disgruntle cat crawled back in the bed even after her mistress left. Rubbing her eyes she made her way to the kitchen knowing that it would be a long night. She'd dreamt again about him. It didn't matter most nights that she dreamed of him but the most vivid ones of the time where he loved her unconditionally made her heart and soul ache. When that happened her hands took up paint and a canvas and started to paint pictures of her past; most of the time they were of her Pharaoh, but never with her. This time Atem and herself were swimming and locked in a heated kiss with the pyramids behind them. The swell of her breasts were covered by his arm. Her fingers were tangled in his tri colored locks. She had to stop halfway through because he heart ached with longing. But as the dawn's hues painted the skies with the reds, oranges and greens she finally finished. Leaving her drawing room she allowed the paint to dry. Showering quickly she dawned clothes to start her journey out in the world.

"Little Chimera, I'm going out so guard the house."

All she got in reply was a mental agreement. Shaking her head she headed towards the roof top. Summoning her Fire Winged Pegasus she stood ready to take on the day. The blue stallion whinnied as he reared on his hind legs and pawed at the air. With one swift leap they were in the air. The stallion took her back to Yugi's game shop and landed gracefully in front. She slid off the stallions back with grace and ease. Her hand rested on the shoulder of the stallion as she looked up at the game shop. The door softly opened in front of her startling her.

"Akita?" a soft voice whispered.

She saw Yugi. He stumbled a bit towards her. A very disgruntle Silverfang appeared at his side steadying the boy.

"I gotta get used to this summoning stuff."

Akita shook her head with a soft laugh.

"What are you doing up and out here?"

"Couldn't sleep, and I was thinking."

A confused look passed over her features. They had talked on many things but mostly on Egypt and a past she refused to shed light on for the confused Pharaoh. He had completely forgotten her and she wasn't about to confuse him by telling him things that wouldn't help him in the least.

"What were you thinking about so hard that you couldn't sleep?"

"You and the Pharaoh were really close in the past weren't you?"

Her sad eyes stared at the smaller version of her Pharaoh. She didn't know how to answer him honestly. Some part of her could see the old Pharaoh within this boy even though they were physically separated. The Pharaoh's kindness was within this boy and it made her heart ache.

_Flashback_

_Akita sat on the railing of the balcony looking over the mighty Nile River. The wind tugged softly her long locks which she'd left down. She and Atem were becoming fast friends much to her happiness and cringe at the same time. She didn't want him to be close but at the same time she never wanted to let him go. When they were alone together they were more affectionate towards one another, but out in public she was the silent guard that hid in the shadows. The sound of cloth shifting over skin made her smile softly. Only he was the one that could sneak up on her and not have her react violently. _

"_Atem," she greeted softly._

"_Akita," he said._

_She could always tell when he was happy, sad, or any other emotions he felt when he was around. Reading him was getting easier and easier since he wore his heart on his sleeve; even though she told him a lot to stop being so open in front of others._

"_You always know it's me?"_

_She just nodded her head. Her heart ached for him and he'd never know of it if she had anything to say about it._

"_I'll always know it's you Atem."_

_He sat down beside her and smiled at her. His smiles when it came to her always reached his eyes but in front of others it never did. Sometimes she wondered if he had split personalities. Of course that would explain a lot of things if he did have split personalities. _

"_Are you all right Akita?"_

_Akita just nodded her head. Then she turned to face the river again. She could guess that there was a frown on his face she was sure of it._

"_Don't worry so much Atem if something was wrong I'd say something to you."_

"_You would?"_

"_You sound surprised that I would."_

"_You don't say much and you hardly say anything about your past; about yourself in general really."_

"_What do you want me to say Atem?"_

"_I…"_

"_My past was a horrible one. I had to obey the commands of cruel people who abused and raped me. How do you…"_

_Her words were cut off by his lips pressing softly to hers. He pulled back a bit. Their noses still touched. His gaze never left hers._

"_I won't ever hurt you."_

_He leaned forward and kissed her again. Her arms wrapped around his neck bringing her closer to him. They kissed heatedly for several moments before a knock startled them apart. _

_End flashback_

An ache rose in her heart again.

"Akita?" he asked softly.

"Sorry Yugi, but yes to answer your question. The Pharaoh and I were really close for the few years we knew each other."

The boy could see the sadness in her. She held back so much and he wondered how she did it. There seemed to be so much pain when it came to his dark that it physically manifested itself in the way she acted. He could figure out that there was something deep between the two, and she had to bear the brunt of the memories alone. Yugi knew things would be painful in the future for Akita especially if Anzu got it in her head to flirt with Yami. He found it kind of sad and ironic that Akita was in love with the Pharaoh. Yugi loved Anzu but she was in love with the Pharaoh. Yugi wasn't an idiot and he saw how much it pained Akita to watch the Pharaoh and from a distance.

"How close?"

Akita sighed softly.

"What I say can't leave you lips to anyone do you understand me?"

Yugi nodded furiously.

"In addition to being Atem's bodyguard I was his lover and the mother of his daughter."

The light paled considerably to her words. He would have never believed that the Pharaoh would have had a daughter. He just didn't seem the type to have a family at that moment. Then did Yugi realize he was a different person in the past than he was now.

"I don't…"

She smiled sadly. Her eyes seemed to mist over as if she was trying to hide the tears she so desperately wanted to shed.

"He never knew about his daughter though."

Yugi was a bit shocked at what she said. He couldn't fathom Atem not knowing that he had a daughter with the person he loved most.

"Why?"

"It wasn't safe for our daughter to be known. I was a slave and he the Pharaoh. It didn't help that I was a summoner and a half-breed Egyptian."

"I don't understand…"

"Egypt was a lot crueler than the world you know today Yugi. My kind were slaughter on sight and it was a double wammy that I was a half-breed. I may have been born into this life but my soul is very old and tired at the same time."

"You've never sought the company of someone else?"

Akita just smiled softly at him. There was a deep rooted sadness in her eyes.

"No, I've been waiting all my almost twenty-one years for something."

The boy's eyes widened like saucers. "It was only till my early teens did I realize specifically who I was waiting for when Marik showed me the tomb of the Pharaoh and his bodyguard."

"Marik? But… but…" he stuttered. "Marik is our enemy."

"When I knew him he wasn't who he is today. The Marik I knew didn't have the millennium item he possesses now. Hence he didn't have a controlling Yami."

The summoner noticed the hint of a blush coming from the sky. Dawn was swiftly approaching and they'd have to go through the Battle City tournament.

"You need your rest little one," she murmured softly.

"But there is so much that I want to know."

"You need to rest Yugi."

Silverfang paced up beside the two of them. His ears twitched towards them.

"Silverfang is stealthier than you are so he'll take you back to your room."

The boy nodded his head and hauled himself onto the silver wolf's back. Silverfang moved forward till Akita was facing the light of the Pharaoh. She smiled at the boy. Before either of them of could comprehend what was happening Silverfang lifted his back a bit causing Yugi to pitch forward and Yugi accidently kissed Akita. Both pulled back. Yugi was stuttering and Akita's angry gaze was staring into Silverfang's eyes. Akita backed away from them. She felt like she'd just betrayed her Pharaoh by kissing someone else even if it was an accident.

"Go to bed Yugi."

"Akita… I…"

"Just go Yugi."

The silver wolf stalked into the house quietly. Akita turned and walked into the darkness.

------------

Yami stood in the window watching the exchange between his light and the summoner Akita. He couldn't hear what was being said but watching the emotions play on her face made his heart clench for some strange reason. There was something about her that made him want to go out and comfort her. His eyes widened when he saw Yugi and Akita kiss. Something deep within him twisted painfully watching the scene before him. It twisted into something ugly. A fire burned within his heart. Shaking it off, he realized that he shouldn't feel like this towards her. He didn't even know her and yet she was twisting his emotions around. Yugi got back into the room. The dark watched him sit down on his bed.

"Enjoy that kiss?" Yami seethed.

Yugi's head shot up staring at his dark. There was something akin to fear in the smaller male's eyes even though he knew the Pharaoh wouldn't hurt him.

"You saw that?"

Yami chose not to answer that question due to the dangerous glare in his eyes. Yugi gulped softly. "It didn't mean anything Yami. It was an accident."

"Sure it was."

Yugi's eyes narrowed dangerously at his dark's words. He dared to insult Akita when she'd sacrificed so much for him already.

"You refuse to trust her and yet you get jealous because I accidently kissed her. She's been waiting for you for the twenty-one years she's been alive and for the time she was in the underworld. SHE'S BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!!"

The Pharaoh was taken aback at his light's fierceness over the situation. "She hasn't looked at another man the way she looks at you. She's risked her life to come here for you."

"What would you know?"

"She carries the Sun God Card for you! That's dangerous in itself."

Both light and dark glared at one another neither willing to admit they're wrong about the situation; neither, willing to give up their claims. The sound of something heavy hitting the building across the street and glass shattering made both of them end their glaring contest. They rushed to the window and stared out at a summoner battle. Akita watched her Black Luster Soldier battle it out against a Gaia the Fierce Knight. Both scrambled down the stairs to get a closer look at the battle. The other summoner was just smirking as if he was winning the battle.

"You're getting careless Akita," the other summoner mocked.

"You cheat," she snarled.

"Maybe so."

Something made her turn to see the two looking at her. Their eyes widened at something past her. She cursed under her breath as time seemed to slow down as she turned to see the Gaia moving in to drive his lace through her body. Something green and silver figure get between her and the knight. Blood splashed on her clothing as the lance went through the monster in front of her. His hands were gripping the lance. Akita watched in horror as her Celtic Guardian vanished in a flurry of smoke, his blood still fresh and warm on her body. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she rose. Going for another card she drew The Winged Dragon of Ra. The huge gold dragon roared to life as he rose from his card. Akita watched with malicious glee as the other summoner paled and she could see he'd wetted himself.

"Witness now you pathetic moron the true wrath of a god."

The god card obliterated the Fierce Knight. It turned its heated gaze on the summoner.

"I give! I give!" he screamed like a little girl.

He threw a card at her and scrambled from sight. The Winged Dragon turned his gaze on the Pharaoh. His dark eyes narrowed for a moment before roaring towards the skies and vanished in a flurry of golden glitter. Akita collapsed to her knees. Her breathing was coming in heavy pants as she knelt there. Yami and Yugi rushed to her side. They tried to touch her but she pushed their attempts away.

"Don't bother," she growled. "It's the Celtic Guardian's blood."

Silverfang paced up with two cards in his mouth. One being Ra and the other being Gaia. Stuffing the cards back into her deck she started to feel the affects of using Ra. She was too exhausted to move far. Before she could protest Yami scooped her up. Her heart ached painfully being carried like this. His scent wasn't the same and it made her want to curl up in a ball and cry knowing that this man would never be her Pharaoh no matter how much she wished it. Yami carried her upstairs and placed her gently on the bed. Yugi brought her a shirt. He couldn't help the blush that stained his cheeks as he moved to help her. Before he could even offer to help Yami was at her side helping her get her shirt off. Once her own shirt was off he noticed the Eye of Ra on her shoulder. Neither had time to question it before she had the new shirt on. Akita drifted to sleep surrounded by the new scent of Yami.


End file.
